


Kaxing Drabbles

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3 drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: 3 adet minik Kaixing hikayesi *-*





	1. Şemşiye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaixing Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362814) by kira-min18. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

İki erkek bir şemsiyeyi paylaşamaz diye kim demiş?

Jongin’e göre bu gülünç bir durumdu. Bir evde büyümek her şeyden önce iyi tavırları vurguluyordu ve Jongin bunun bir sorun olmayacağını düşünüyordu, özellikle de iyi bir arkadaşınızın ihtiyacı varsa.

“Özür dilerim Jonginnie. Şemsiyemi getirmeyi unuttum.” Yixing dans stüdyosunun koridorunda yan yana yürürlerken mırıldandı.

“Sorun değil hyung. Paylaşmanın bir mahsuru yok.” Jongin cıvıldadı. “Eşofmanlarını getirmeyi unuttuğun zaman anlamıştım.”

Yixing mor sırt çantasını omzuna atarken iç çekti. Dün gece hava durumunda bugünün yağmurlu olacağını görmüştü. Kendine – _“şemsiye, şemsiye, şemsiye”--_ yapışkan bir not bile yazmıştı, unutmasın diye. Ama görünen o ki yatmadan önce çantasına yapıştırmayı unutmuştu ve her zamanki gibi şemsiye getirememişti.

Ön çıkış kapısına geldiklerinde, dondurucu soğuk omurgalarını titretmişti ve Jongin ani soğuktan dolayı sinmişti. Hızla şemsiyesini açtı ve Yixing'i altına çekti.

“Özür dilerim hyung. Çok küçük.” Dedi Jongin.

Yixing gülümsedi. “Hiç sorun değil.”

Doğruydu. Yixing için sorun değildi. Jongin’e yakın olabildiği sürece, küçücük alanda sıkışmayı umursamazdı bile. Jongin şemsiyenin altında hafifçe sırtını büktü, omuzları birbirlerine çarpıyordu ve bu içlerini titretiyordu. Jongin, Yixing'i olabildiğince yakınında tutmak için kolundan kavramıştı. İkili yürümeye başlamıştı, birbirlerinin sıcaklığından zevk alırken yağmur Jongin’in küçük hello kitty şemsiyesine damlıyordu.

Yixing omzuna düşen soğuk yağmur damlalarına rağmen hızlarını olabildiğince yavaş tutmaya çalışıyordu. Jongin’e gizlice baktı. Genç olanın yanakları hafif bir pembelik alırken nefesini dışarıya verdiğinde beyaz dumanlar çıkıyordu.

Yixing kolunu omzuna doladığında Jongin kızardı. İçinden  her yağmur yağdığında Yixing'in şemsiyeyi getirmeyi unutması için dua ediyordu.


	2. Tipi

Jongin caddede yürüyordu, ellerini ceplerine sokmuştu. Nefesini verirken ağzından beyaz dumanlar çıkıyordu. Gözleri hemen önündeki şemsiye altında birbirine sokulmuş olan çifte kaydı. Elleri bilinçsizce başının üzerine gitti ve koyu saçlarındaki karları silkeledi.

Jongin’in dudakları titriyordu. Atkısına sarındı ve hızını artırarak çiftin yanından geçti, kavşağa ulaşana kadar hızını sabit tuttu. Yaya geçidinin önünde ayakları dururken aklına birisi düşmüştü; _her zaman_ şemsiye getirmeyi unutan birisi. Zhang Yixing.

Yixing bir yıl önce Çin’e geri dönmüştü. Zorlayıcı bir karardı ve Jongin, Yixing'in uçağı kalkana kadar gideceğini bile öğrenmemişti. Taksi şoförüne delirdiğini düşündürecek kadar aceleyle havaalanına gitmişti. Yixing'in giden yolcu kapısının orada sırada durduğunu görmüştü. Onu gördüğünde Yixing'in yüzü aydınlanmış ve bir şey söylemek için ağzı açılmıştı. Ancak Jongin korkunç bir şey söylemişti. O anda o sözleri söyleyebildiğine inanamıyordu.

“Senden nefret ediyorum, seni bir daha görmek istemiyorum.”

Bugüne kadar Jongin, Yixing'in yüzündeki o şaşkın bakışı unutamamıştı. O kelimeleri bağırarak söyledikten sonra oradan kaçarken Yixing'in sırtını delen üzgün bakışlarını hala üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Jongin kızgındı. Yixing ona söylemediği için kızgındı. Yixing'in onu bırakmayı seçmesine kızgındı. Yixing onunla bir kere bile iletişime geçmediği için kızgındı.

Sonra Jongin dediklerinden pişman olmuştu. Luhan, Yixing'in hasta büyükannesine baktığını söylediğinde ağlamıştı. Yixing'in büyükannesi kibar ve tatlı, yaşlı bir bayandı; Yixing bir keresinde Jongin’le onu telefonda konuşturmuştu. O Çince konuşmak için çabalarken büyük olan gülüyordu ama büyükannesi anlamış görünüyordu. Onun kıkırtıları Jongin’in kalbini yumuşatmıştı.

Ama şu anda, Jongin’in kalbinde bir tipi vardı.

Alacakaranlıkta kar, beyaz konfetiler gibi düşerek Jongin’in saçlarında birikmeye başlamıştı. Bilerek şemsiyesini evde bırakmıştı. Unutkan bir Zhang Yixing'le paylaşamadıktan sonra şemsiye kullanmanın ne yararı vardı? Jongin durarak botunu yere vurdu.

“Aptal.” Jongin seslice söyledi.

“Kimmiş aptal?”

Jongin hemen arkasını döndü. Karın tepesinde toplandığı bir şemsiyeyi tutan figürü gördüğünde buklelerinin ardındaki gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Sağ yanağındaki gamzeyi gördüğünde başkası olamayacağından emindi Jongin.

“Yixing hyung!”

Yixing gülümsedi. Boştaki eliyle Jongin’in ıslak saçlarına dokunmak için uzandı ve kar kristallerini nazikçe silkeledi. Jongin ona bir aptal gibi bakıyordu,  durumu hala kavrayamamıştı. Yixing'in sıcak avucu soğuk yanağını kavradığında, Jongin kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti ve dolu gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Jongin-ah, ben geldim. Eve döndüm.”


	3. Isı

Yixing yatağın gıcırdadığını duydu ve sol yanında fazladan bir yük hissetti.  Zorlukla gözlerini açtı, üzerinde yükselen karanlık siluetin bulanık görünüşüne odaklanmaya çalıştı. Aniden öksürmüştü ve beklenmedik bu hareketle boğazı yanmıştı.

Aniden terli bedenine kollarını saran figüre baktı. Figür ona yaklaşırken koyu saçlar burnunu gıdıklıyordu.

Yixing yanan boğazını temizledi ve cırtlak bir ses çıkardı. “Jongin-ah. Ne yapıyorsun? Grip bulaşabilir.”

Jongin başını kaldırıp dudak büktü. “Ama seninle olmak istiyorum hyung.”

Yixing gülümsedi ve Jongin’in kabarık saçlarını karıştırdı. Bedenini dün geceden beri yakan ısı, Jongin’in sarılışıyla yok olmaya başlamış gibi görünüyordu. Jongin’in ona yaklaşmasını izlerken, Yixing yanaklarındaki kızarıklığın ateşten olmadığını biliyordu, çenesini göğsüne yasladı. Genç olan hımladı ve Yixing'in beyaz çarşafına daireler çizmeye başladı, diğerinin terli kokusunun odada asılı kalmasını umursamıyordu.

“Grip olduğunda beni suçlama.” Yixing hırladı.

Jongin kıkırdadı. Yatakta dirsekleri üzerinde doğruldu ve Yixing'e doğru eğildi. Yixing nefesini tuttu, ter yüzünden akıyordu. Jongin çekinerek alnını Yixing'inkine yasladı. Burunları arasında santimler vardı ve Yixing, Jongin’in nefesinin yanaklarını okşamasıyla titredi.

Jongin, Yixing'e sonsuz gibi gelen bir süre sonra geri çekildi. Diğerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, uzun bacakları büyük olanınkilerine dolanmıştı.

“Ateşin inmiyor.” Jongin sessizce mırıldandı.

“Pekala, çünkü sen ısı ekliyorsun.” Yixing dudaklarının kenarındaki sırıtmayla cevapladı.

Jongin gözlerini devirdi.  “Cidden hyung, ateşin varsa nasıl böyle konuşabiliyorsun?”

“Yapabilir mi-“

Cümlenin tamamı Yixing'in dudaklarından çıkamamıştı çünkü Jongin aniden dudaklarını Yixing'inkilere bastırdı ve Yixing sağa sola sallanmak istiyordu umutsuzca; yapamazdı çünkü eklemleri battaniyenin altında kalmıştı ve Jongin terli bedenlerini birbirine yaslıyordu.

İstemeyerek geriye çekildiğinde Jongin hemen yüzünü Yixing'in göğsüne gömmüştü ve diğerinin ağzından ‘oomph’ diye sesi çıkmasına neden olmuştu.

“Yüzüme bakma, yüzüme bakma, yüzüme bakma, yüzüme bakma, lütfeeeenn.” Monoton bir şekilde söylüyordu, parmakları Yixing'in battaniyesine sıkıca tutunmuştu ve sesi boğuk çıkıyordu.

Hala biraz sersem hissederek, Yixing gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kıkırdadı. “Jongin-ah, teşekkürler. Aniden çok iyi hissetmeye başladım.” İnledi ve kızaran çocuğun saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongin gülümsedi ve diğerine iyice sokuldu. Yixing onu tatlı diliyle kandırsa bile, büyük olana bakmayı reddediyordu çünkü yanaklarındaki kızarıklığın uzun bir süre geçmeyeceğini biliyordu.

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
